Wonder Sun Television
is an American television company in Hollywood, California. It was founded by TBD and launched on TBD. History Series Live-action *''A Family's Life'' *''The Motorists of Texas'' *''Super Team'' *''Police Files'' *''The Spy from U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.'' *''Hospital Surgeons'' *''Worker Gals'' *''Los Angeles Land'' *''Derek and Susan'' *''Mysterious Mysteries of Davenport'' *''Horror Tales'' *''The Magical Family'' *''The Puppet Funnies Show'' *''Town Friends'' *''The Magical World of Aesop'' *''The House of Stories'' *''The Jungle Gang'' *''Jail Breakers'' *''The Funny Men'' *''Fantasy Doctors'' *''Police Racer'' *''Military Squad'' *''Private Eye Heroine'' *''Nobody Loves Gabby'' *''College Detectives'' *''The Crime Solvers'' *''Life After High'' *''Growing Up Dreams'' *''Sherlock Holmes in America'' *''Team Genius'' *''The Secret Knight'' *''Hawaiian Police'' *''A Princess in the House'' *''The Goodheart Family'' *''Wonderful Weeks'' *''series'' *''Ties-inspired series'' *''Judy-inspired series'' *''Heaven-inspired series'' *''4400-inspired series'' *''Tonight-inspired series'' *''of Fortune-inspired series'' *''Texas Ranger-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Dream of Jeannie-inspired series'' *''Partridge Family-inspired series'' *''Like a Fox-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Law-inspired series'' *''Bad-inspired series'' *''Tank-inspired series'' *''Angels-inspired series'' *''series'' *''with Children-inspired series'' *''series'' *''series'' *''You Smarter than a 5th Grader?-inspired series'' *''Ed-inspired series'' *''Dreamland: The Series'' *''Golden Girls-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Meets World-inspired series'' *''Housewives-inspired series'' *''Betty-inspired series'' *''Tonight-inspired series'' *''series'' *''in the Big Blue House-inspired series'' *''and Warriors-inspired series'' *''series'' *''from the Crypt-inspired series'' *''Fresh Prince of Bel-Air-inspired series'' *''Matters-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Office-inspired series'' *''Hollywood-inspired series'' *''& Grace-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Tree Hill-inspired series'' *''series'' *''the Virgin-inspired series'' *''Bachelor-inspired series'' *''Voice-inspired series'' *''Galactica-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon-inspired series'' *''Green Hornet-inspired series'' *''Jump Street-inspired series'' *''Howser, M.D.-inspired series'' *''X-Files-inspired series'' *''series'' *''I Met Your Mother-inspired series'' *''series'' *''in the Middle-inspired series'' *''the Lions-inspired series'' *''Fresh Beat Band-inspired series'' *''Luck Charlie-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Suite Life of Zack and Cody-inspired series'' *''series'' *''series'' *''is the New Black-inspired series'' *''Goldbergs-inspired series'' *''of Zorn-inspired series'' Animated *''The Wondertoons Show'' *''The New Wondertoons Show'' *''Clovis Panther: Private Detective'' *''The M.A.M.M.A.L. Files'' *''Wonder Fairy Tales: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Junior Toons: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Wonderheroes Unleashed'' *''Wondertoons Adventures'' *''Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Wondertoons' Wacky Races'' *''Wondertoons Olympics'' *''The Lives of Wondertoons'' *''Wonder City'' *''The Adventures of Wizard Lizard and Joe Giraffe'' *''Little Penny and Friends: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Little Wondertoons'' *''Adventures of the Courageous Pets'' *''The Music Brothers'' *''Moth Stories'' *''Hyper Marsupials'' *''Two Dumb Flamingoes'' *''The Mystery Animals'' *''Factory Cartoons'' *''Best Friends Forever'' *''The Life of the Family'' *''The Undercover Frogs Show'' *''California Mysteries'' *''Fantasy Creatures' Home'' *''The Dachshund Family'' *''Power Panda'' *''Fearless the Timid Rabbit'' *''The Animal Gang'' *''The Tiger Family'' *''Cindy and Roger: Junior Detectives'' *''Jillian the Magical Heroine'' *''League of Evil Rodents'' *''Denise'' *''Delicious Snack Crew'' *''Revolution School'' *''The Space Man Show'' *''Monster House'' *''The Chronicles of Colorful Cat'' *''Little Piggy and Friends'' *''Three Singer Mice'' *''The Jaguar Siblings'' *''The Little Adventurer Puppies'' *''Robot Beasts'' *''Moon-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Over Yonder-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Rich-inspired series'' *''the Shark-inspired series'' *''series'' *''series'' *''K.O.! Let's Be Heroes-inspired series'' *''and Gromit-inspired series'' *''Bears-inspired series'' *''series'' *''series'' *''Around-inspired series'' *''Two-Shoes-inspired series'' *''Hi Puffy AmiYumi-inspired series'' *''Puppy-inspired series'' *''Dog Wonder-inspired series'' *''and the Pussycats-inspired series'' *''series'' *''the Fairytale Detective-inspired series'' *''Pat-inspired series'' *''of Avalor-inspired series'' *''and the Dragon-inspired series'' *''Brite-inspired series'' *''and Friends-inspired series'' *''vs. The Forces of Evil-inspired series'' *''and Ferb-inspired series'' *''the Last Dinosaur-inspired series'' *''Chavo del 8-inspired series'' *''Bare Bears-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Wuzzles-inspired series'' *''series'' *''series'' *''Masks-inspired series'' *''Raccoons-inspired series'' *''Berenstian Bears-inspired series'' *''Milton the Monster Show-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Tree Friends-inspired series'' *''and Stimpy-inspired series'' *''Modern Life-inspired series'' *''Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack-inspired series'' *''Chicken/MAD-inspired series'' *''Amazing World of Gumball-inspired series'' *''About It-inspired series'' *''vs. Kat-inspired series'' *''Jack-inspired series'' *''of the Hill-inspired series'' *''SquarePants-inspired series'' *''and Peanut-inspired series'' *''Americans-inspired series'' *''Birdman: Attorney at Law-inspired series'' *''Katz, Professional Therapist-inspired series'' *''y Valentina-inspired series'' *''a la Versh-inspired series'' *''series'' *''and the Masters of the Universe-inspired series'' *''Horseman-inspired series'' *''series'' Gallery Logos Trivia * is inspired by Paramount Television, Sony Pictures Television, MGM Television, Walt Disney Television, Warner Bros. Television, Universal Television, CBS Television, 20th Century Fox Television, GMAT Television Studios, Power Bulldog Television and Andes Television Studios. See also